Scott Braxton
by angelofthewaves
Summary: Begins during the gang war. Scott Braxton grew up on the streets of Maroubra, he was good at two things surfin and causing trouble. After the death of his mother and a few hard times scott comes to summerbay to find his father. WARNING:horrible grammar
1. scott

so here I am twelve years old and running flat out on a dark road continuously looking over my shoulder for approaching headlights 'can't let them get me' I think. So how did I get here? Well that's a damn long story, but the shot version? well it starts with this,

I am Scott Braxton.

2 hours earlier.

The bus pulled to a quick stop knocking me forward, I made sure my hood was low over my face before joining the line in the isle, the sound of shuffling feet and several quiet conversations was buzzing in my ear as the other passengers left the coach, agonizingly slowly. After nodding my thanks to the surly old driver I stepped off the bus, and swung my back pack onto my shoulder. it was just about night fall the last of the sun peeking over the horizon I looked to my left, a building was at the end of the pier, walking closer I saw the words "pier dinner" above the door. walking in there was a pretty woman with dark brown hair was standing behind the counter she looked up and smiled when I walked over to her

'hi, what can I get you' she asked kindly I smiled my most charming smile

'I was actually wondering if you could help me I'm looking for someone you see but I don't know where to start' she regarded me for a moment clearly curious.

'well I'll do my best' she said I grinned 'thanks, I'm looking for Daryl Braxton?' I asked she seemed taken aback and got a look in her I eyes I knew all too well she didn't trust me. I tried my best to look innocent and pulled my best puppy dog face 'please I really need to talk to him it's important' her face softened and she sighed

'well alright then, you should be able to find him at Angelo's, it's above the surf club' I grinned at her

'thanks' I turned to leave

'are you sure you don't want something to eat' I looked back to her, she had a look of motherly concern on her face that made my heart hurt

'no thank you'.

H&mh&Mh&mh&m-

I walked along the beach till a saw a big building that looked a like a surf club to me, so I made my way up to it. I had only thought up to this point, it had just been about finding him I hadn't thought about what I would say once I did. Not sure what to do next I just leant against the back of the building under a light with moths flicking around it, looking down at the photo in my hands it was the only photo I had of my parents they where fourteen or fifteen they were holding hands and smiling and there was a younger boy behind them pulling a stupid face they were on the beach. The sound of approaching footsteps drew me from my thoughts I looked up, a well built man with dark hair was approaching with a case of beer under his arm it was a then I realised I was standing near the back entrance of the club I cursed myself for being so stupid.

'oi kid what're 'ya doin' out ere' still holding the photo I looked up at him he was in jeans and a black shirt and he had green eyes, my green eyes.

'Are you Daryl Braxton' I blurted before I could stop myself he frowned slightly.

'Do I know you?' he asked I shook my head.

'you knew my mum though' I couldn't shut up its like my brain just decided "fuck it I'll wing it" without my permission. 'Megan price' I said I passed him the photo he took it and put the case of beer down looking at the picture he smirked

'geez haven't seen megs it years' he murmured.

'bout twelve- thirteen years' I said nodding "not the time to be a smart ass" I thought, he looked down at me.

'Is she here?' he asked gesturing to the building I shook my head looking down at my shoes.

'she's dead' I said quietly he didn't say anything I looked up at him he was looking down at the photo

'what's your name kid?' he asked looked at me

'Scott' I answered quietly

'what can I do for ya Scott?' he asked handing me the photo back I scuffed my shoe on the ground

'ummm….' I didn't know what to say next. Fight or flight, tell him who I am or find a way to pass this off as a coincidence "might as well go for broke" I thought. without saying anything I grabbed my bag off the ground next to me, pulled my birth certificate out and handed It to him, frowning he unfolded it, he read it for a moment before his head snapped up, he looked at me. Obviously shocked he started to say something but a loud shout cut him off we both looked to the source to see two cops running towards us. I cursed and bolted.


	2. Chapter 2

So that's how I ended up sprinting down a road in the dark, looking out for cars not really the typical father- son reunion but it could have been worse, I could have stuck around long enough for him to tell me to get lost or say I was lying.

This was a good out, as long as the cops don't catch up to me. Distracted by my own thoughts I hadn't noticed I had slowed to a jog until I heard the low rumble of a car, I snapped my head around, there was a bright set of head lights about thirty meters back, I quickly changed course into the bush on the side of the road and pinned myself to a tree a few meters in, hoping, praying, the car would just keep going.

Of course it _didn't_, I screwed my eyes shut as I heard the car door close and footsteps crunch against the ground, I opened my eyes contemplating running further into the bush "well, that's only going to get me caught or lost, genius" I thought clenching my fists in frustration.

'oi kid, come out mate' I froze then peeked around the tree I could see his dark outline against light from the headlights 'come on, mate' Darryl calls again, I stayed behind the tree.

'How the hell did you find me?' I yelled back, I was curious; I mean this was a random road out of town. I heard him walk towards me, before I felt his hand clamp around my arm and start to pull me out of the bush 'ow let go of me' I snapped ripping my arm from his grip which wasn't very tight he looked down at me and I recoiled from the hard look on his face.

'get in kid' he said walking back to his ute. I hesitated looking up and down the dark road before following him and doing as he said.

We drove in silence for a good ten minutes I was getting twitchy tapping a beat on my knee while glancing all around the car I was never good with awkward silences.

'Where the hell a we going?' I blurted out loudly, he glanced at me then fixed his eyes back to the road.

'Why are the cops after you?' he asked I raised an eyebrow then turned my head sharply to stare at the side of his face, smirking.

'Really; your gonna answer my question with a question, coz I gotta tell ya bra you comin off a little serial killery' I grinned smugly as his jaw clenched.

'We're going to my mother's; it's in mangrove river 'bout five minutes away' he answered

'Why there?' I asked

'Nah kid, your turn to answer my question' he stated I slumped back into the seat and stared out the window

'I'm a missing person' I explained 'I took from my foster home about two weeks ago I guess the woman at the diner recognised me off the news and called the stench' I said reluctantly, he laughed.

'Really that's it?' he asked incredulously with a chuckle It was my turn to clench my jaw.

'I might have hit my foster father in the back with a cricket bat on my way out, but I doubt he would have made a big deal about it so yeah, that's it' I snapped defensively

'Shhh whoa alright' he said raising a hand off the stirring wheel in a surrender sort of gesture.

We pulled up at an old white house that clearly wasn't looked after, I smiled slightly it reminded me of the houses in Maroubra, All the lights where on inside so someone was clearly home, that or they just liked wasting power.

'Why are we here?'I asked not getting out of the car he paused as he opened his door.

'The cops are nosy they'll be round at mine lookin for me to ask about you but as far as they are concerned me and mum aren't speaking so it might take them a while to come lookin here' I nodded and we got out the car and started toward the house 'that and mum likes to stick her nose in my business so if your my kid I reckon she'll know' he slapped my shoulder and opened the front door going inside I followed him in and hovered near the door as he went further into house.

It wasn't 'til I heard a familiar voice, that I followed the direction he went in and found him sitting at a round wooden table, in a messy kitchen, with two blond women.

They all looked up at me when I walked in and the youngest of the two women gasped I raised a hand in a half hearted wave.

'Hey aunt Tegan, miss me?'


	3. megan's story

(third person POV)

'Scott?' Tegan squeaked getting up 'what are you doing here' she walked over and gave me a big hug.

'You knew about this' Darryl growled at her, she turned around.

'Listen brax I can explain' she said quietly the Cheryl was staring at Scott. "Brax. That is so cool I cannot believe I never thought of it, geez focus Scott now is not the time" he snapped back from his thoughts as brax started yelling

'Really Tegan how you gonna explain this one, I mean what the hell is going on is this even my kid or is this another one of your stupid games' Scott was about to open his mouth to defend his aunt, really, he was, but Tegan beat him to it.

'How was I supposed to know he was coming here, brax. I haven't seen Scott since Megan died and yes, as far I know he is your son' she had a snotty tone in her voice like she always did when she felt threatened or insulted.

'Should I leave?' Scott asked quietly edging back into the hallway that led to the front door.

'No!' Several voices yelled Tegan grabbed his arm and pulled him further into the kitchen before pushing him down into a chair, giving him a stern look that clearly said "stay".

'Fine Tegan explain' brax said sitting down again, Tegan followed his lead it was then Scott noticed that Brax's mother was gone he was kind of glad about she was weird. Tegan sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

'ok, look I didn't know about him until I got pregnant with Darcy I was really scared so I called Megan and went down to stay with her, until then I had no idea she had kept him.'

'Kept him?' brax asked raising an eyebrow Tegan looked nervous again

'okay I knew she was pregnant when she left but you guys were fifteen and when Megan went to her mother for help all she did was give megs a bunch of cash and told her to get lost and never come back. I thought she used the money to rid of the baby and just decided not to come back but she didn't, she said she just couldn't do it she ended up living in Sydney, when I saw here next she was a barmaid living in on a housing commission estate' Tegan finished, brax visibly flinched at the last bit he glanced at scott then back at Tegan.

'Why didn't she come back why didn't she tell me' brax demanded, Scott leaned back at the sound of hurt and anger in Brax's voice, Tegan looked sad.

'I don't know brax but I know that I wasn't the only friend she had around here and what you and the boys got up to was pretty common knowledge, I wouldn't be surprised if she was keeping tabs on y-' brax smacked his hands on the table making Scott and Tegan jump.

'and that gives her the right to keep my kid from me?' he yelled loudly, standing up, his usual composure completely gone Scott watched him with wide scared eyes, his fists clenched and his body turned slightly in his chair, ready to run. Brax noticed this and tried to calm down. Tegan stood up and looked brax in the eyes, then in a soft voice, that was usually reserved for her daughter only said 'she was scared brax she was trying to protect him, protect herself and I knew you back then there is no way you could have handled a baby, you were already practically raising Heath and Case' Tegan sat back down, Brax sighed and leant his arms on the table looking across at Scott who avoided his gaze, Tegan spoke again 'she never meant to keep you away forever I mean she gave him your name and put you on the birth certificate…' at this brax pulled Scott's birth certificate out of his pocket and just stared at it, stared at the name "Scott Darryl Braxton".

Scott, once again stuck in an uncomfortable silence, started fidgeting before blurting out the first thing that came to his mind 'I call a DNA test' before the other two could say anything Cheryl walked back in to the kitchen a beer in one hand and a photo in the other she held the photo up to the side and looked at Scott who huffed 'seriously lady are you full quid?' he demanded annoyed, brax laughed but quickly tried to cover it by coughing, Cheryl huffed slammed the photo and her beer down on the table, put a hand on her hip and pointed a bony finger at brax.

'you idiot how could you be so bloody stupid and you reckon you're a better role model for Casey do ya, huh? you watch he'll be the next one with some long lost kid turning up at the door step, bunch a bloody morons the lot ya now I may have my faults but I at least_ know_ who all my kids are' she yelled Scott laughed at the way she sounded so high and mighty when she was clearly drunk of her face.

'calm down will ya, listen we're gonna need to crash out here till I can sort things out with the cops tomorrow' brax said, making Scott's head snapped up to glare at him pissed that brax thought he could make him stay here.

'Whatever' Cheryl said throwing her hands up 'but I don't want any mess' she said loudly before wondering off through the house. The house was quiet again before Tegan excused herself passing brax the photo Cheryl had left with a significant look and kissing Scott's cheek. Brax looked at the photo it was his year eight school photo and It shocked him it looked almost exactly like the kid in front of him, the hair, the eyes, the nose and ears the only difference was Scott's jaw was more slender. Brax sat down across from Scott and smirked.

He had a son.

**Please, please review tell me if I'm wasting my time **


End file.
